Kyoukai Kitsunekaki: Organization Foxfire
by Joushou Kitsune
Summary: What if Sasuke never won the fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. What would happen if Naruto brought Sasuke back...but barely alive, What would the villagers do now that their hero was hurt,would he be banished and would somebody tag along.
1. Ep 1: Naruto VS Sasuke

Kyoukai kitsunekaki: Organization Foxfire

"Sasuke you traitor, why did you leave Konoha?" Naruto asked confused. "Hah Naruto… are you really that stupid?" He questioned Naruto back while insulting him at the same time. "Why Sasuke…Why would you leave the village when you have so much friends there that love and care about you?" he asked ignoring Sasuke's question. " Those 'friends' of mine weren't getting me any stronger, only Orochimaru can give me that!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke you idiot, the village asked me to bring you back with out a scratch but I will use force if I have to!" Naruto yelled back. "You weakling, COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOUV'E GOT!" Said a very infuriated Sasuke.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke, but he dodged it without much effort only to be hit in the shoulder with a shuriken. Sasuke then took out his own Kunai, the two leaped into the air then their kunai's came in contact sparks came out of them. They leaped away from each other into the valley's river, both breathing heavily. Naruto threw a shuriken at Sasuke but he threw his kunai at it and the kunai went into the air. Naruto charged hi Rasengan, while Sasuke charged his Chidori. They started to run right at each other, the kunai entered the water only seconds the Chidori and Ransengan impacted in each other. They stood there as the water began rising among them creating a orb shaped cage. Both were blown back Sasuke and Naruto hitting the water like it was solid, Sasuke went below the water but climbed back up to see Naruto a few feet away from him with a sad look in his eyes, but he only smirked. "Looks like the loser finally got stronger" Sasuke said letting the curse seal started to envelope him. "KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled after he did the hand signs. About 8 fireballs were coming his way but he avoided collision course by jumping out of the way. Sasuke flew after him and punched him down back to the river but got to the bottom before him and right before Naruto hit the water he grabbed him and charged another Chidori then he said "Good bye Naruto!" "Aaarghh!" was all that came from Naruto.

'**Hey kit what's up, having fun?" **Asked the Nine tailed beast.

'What do you want baka?" Naruto asked. '**Well from my point of view it looks like you are fighting a losing battle.' **'So why do you care, baka?' '**Because you little ingrate, if you die then so do I.**' 'So when are you planning to help me.' '**Now kit let me take control of you.' **'Okay go right ahead.'

Naruto's eyes started to change as the demon took over, thousands of ripples started to emerge from the water. Naruto removed Sasuke's hand from his neck, Sasuke leaped back from Naruto as the curse seal started to retreat. For a split second Naruto was surround by red chakra the back of his body had 9 tails then they disappeared, Naruto punched in the direction of Sasuke pushing so much force that Sasuke had to put up his arms to shield himself but his efforts were futile. Sasuke was blown complete off guard, Naruto ran at Sasuke then punched him three times sending him upwards and after the three punches he kicked him. Sasuke was sent flying but got up again only to get hit on the head from an over head Naruto, sending him straight down into the water. A hole was left where in the water where Sasuke was standing; it slowly filled up back. Sasuke shoot up back into the battlefield, Naruto started to run onto the valley's side where he jumped off to greet Sasuke with two punches, and he leaped off of Sasuke's head back on the valley's side where he push off. Sasuke quickly recovered then yell "KATON, GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!" A burst of fire erupted from Sasuke mouth heading straight for the airborne Naruto. The Flames were about to hit him; Naruto inhaled a lot of air then released it through his mouth dispersing the fire. Sasuke was stunned, Naruto dashed at him hitting him upwards he then followed him into the air then grabbed Sasuke's arm hurling him into the Valley's rocky side causing a small explosion when he had landed. Sasuke got up from the rubble, his Sharingan activated then it went to its last stage as the third blade became visible. He watched Naruto's movements as he came running to him, Naruto was so fast he became invisible but not the Sharingan. Sasuke kicked a piece of wood to his arm then threw it at Naruto but it didn't hit him it became on fire hiding Naruto, he created shadow clones and made a human Naruto ladder that went under the water to Sasuke's legs then grabbed them. "Sasuke!" Naruto Yelled picking him up and threw him into a Cliffside. "KATON, RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke screamed from behind the smoke created by the dirt, flames erupted from his mouth again sending them straight down to Naruto and his clones. As the fire went down the chain the clones were in engulfed in flames revealing that Naruto was at the top of the chain hanging onto the cliff. Naruto fell into the water unconscious floating on his back.

'**Okay kit, its your turn.' Kyuubi said. **'OK you baka fox, lend me some of your chakra.' Naruto demanded, very rudely if I may. '**One demon fox chakra coming right up.'**

Red chakra was beginning to cover Naruto's body. "What is this, an encore?" Sasuke asked out loud as he leaped by Naruto. Out of nowhere Naruto punched Sasuke away, then got on all fours…his chakra covered him in the form of a fox. Sasuke got up, the curse seal started to cover his entire body his hair grew longer his face had a black star. Naruto started to run towards Sasuke, he dug his claws into the ground. Naruto raised his claw at the perfect time pushing Sasuke into a mountain wall then over a leg carved into the mountain. Out Sasuke's back winged emerged looking like a webbed hand like a duck's, he hit Naruto but he put up his hands to block but it didn't work sending him flying into another leg opposite of the other one. Sasuke was kneeling down the another wing came out of his back, he put his hand down and started holding it with the other. "Chidori." He said as the ball of lighting started to emerge. Naruto started to make to Rasengan fueling it with the Fox's chakra, "Rasengan." He said, when it was complete. Like before, Sasuke flew off toward Naruto and Naruto jumped at him preparing to strike each other with their ultimate technique. The Chidori and Rasengan had impact, both pushing towards each other. Energy was all over the place, the power of both the attacks created a purple orb that surrounded them. Naruto's Rasengan made it through and he hit Sasuke, the orb turned black. Naruto picked up the now unconscious Uchiha, and started his journey back to Konoha.

'**Good work kit, when we go back to Konoha I have some gifts to give you' **Kyuubi congratulated him.'Whatever Naruto thought tiredly.'

OK. THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO FIC I HOPE ITS GOOD. R&R plz. If you have any ideas on how the story should be or corrections plz tell me. this story will be based on my two favorite author work know as hinata-fan223 and GodricGryff. ENJOY!


	2. Ep 2: Love at last, or almost

Okay i admit chapter 2 was rushed so i decided to make it better by making a few thing not happend and finding a place to rest, the original chapter was made at like 2:48 in the moring right after chapter 1 so i hope you like this re-written/edited version.

Kyoukai kitsunekaki: Organization Foxfire

Naruto's journey was not long; the Valley of the End was close to Konoha. Only a few more minutes and Sasuke Uchiha would be back in his village, and Naruto would be look at as a hero… or so he thought. Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch then he stopped, he could see Konoha's gate. He leaped out of the tree onto the ground, heading toward the gate. As he entered the village he was surrounded by villagers and some ninjas, they all circled him. "What have you done to our Sasuke, he's bleeding don't you have a brain boy!" One villager cried out while another said, "What the hell is wrong with you, attacking your own!" "Naruto look what you've done to Sasuke he's hurt really bad, you nitwits don't you understand 'bring him back without a scratch' you so damn stupid!" Sakura said screaming and slapping him.

'**I knew this might happen kit**, **as soon as the fight started.**'Kyuubi said sadly. 'Well baka you could've warned me.' Naruto said mentally cursing him. '**Kit I think you should drop the Uchiha and make a run for it.**' 'No I won't, that won't do any good anyway.' he said bravely. '**Your funeral baka**'

"…And I hate you Naruto we all do, why don't you get your demon ass out of here." Sakura was still screaming at him. "Why let the han'yō out here, we would be blamed for all the destruction he will cause won't we?" Asked a villager who cared for Naruto, all I can say is that she was infuriated. "Hell no, I say we kill him before he can cause real damage!" Suggested Ino. " For once I agree with Ino pig, lets kill him." Yelled Sakura. Naruto was just standing there, then he saw a kunai coming his way. Naruto dodged it by going airborne, wrong move, Ino and Sakura jumped into the air and kicked him the force causing him to go back all the way to the gate. A ANBU squad was near by watching all of this happing, they didn't care they was like pay per view to them, they loved seeing the blonde getting his ass kicked.

Naruto had had gotten up, only to be put down by 4 shurikens and 2 kunias. She had have enough of this, the villagers were now throwing stones at Naruto, Hinata leaped in front of Naruto kunai ready to protect him from incoming projectiles. She successfully blocked almost all of their attacks but a Kunai, that's when the village stoped attacking, hit her. "Don't you see, your killing an innocent man…your killing him…." Hinata said panting, her left shoulder was bleeding. Naruto was sick to his stomach, but he got up holding his arm.

"You all make me sick, you love a traitor instead of the one helping you that actually cares about!" Hinata said screaming at them, her killer intent rising every second. But someone put a hand on her, from behind. "Hinata thank you, thank you." Was all he said.

"N-naruto y-your welcome." She said blushing; her killer intent disappeared completely. 'Wow one second she's all angry, now she's blushing and stuttering.'

'**Kit I just want to say… you're a dumbass.**' Kyuubi said chuckling 'Hey baka, why the hell are you calling me a dumbass?" Naruto asked bewildered. '**Well two reasons, first one is you're a dumbass, second don't you see it in her face every time she looks at you…its like she has all these emotions at once.**' 'Your not making sense.' Naruto said still confused. '**Kit you'll find out sooner our later hopefully sooner**' Kyuubi said smirking in his cage.

"I'm sick of this village treating Naruto this way, treat him like a missing-nin or some piece of trash." Said Hinata still yelling at the villagers. "I have decided that I will leave this village, I feel like shit most of the time here anyway." Naruto said taking off his forehead protector then took out a kunai and slashed it, he walked right through the gate leaving his village behind tears started to flow but he didn't care he just walked on. Hinata did the same and joined him, thinking that if she didn't that would be it the last time she saw Naruto Uzumaki. "You shouldn't have done that, the ANBU will come after you." Naruto said concerned, he didn't want her to get hurt but he didn't know why, well it was probably because she helped him and he wanted to do was return the favor. "Hinata your life was better than mine, so why did you come?" He asked her while stopping on the trail, Hinata was looking down then she bumped into him. "S-sorry N-naruto, it's just that my life was the same…the way m-my father treats me n-no one ever r-really ac-acknowledged me." She said blushing into deep color of red. "I acknowledged you, I thought you were elegant when you fought Neji." He complimented her.

'Hey Kyuubi did I use the word elegant right?" He asked the demon king. '**Sure, kit, sure.**' Kyuubi said thinking Naruto just advanced a whole new level of idiot. 'Yay, I'm speaking fancy." Naruto said rather perky.

Hinata was looking redder than a tomato from Naruto's compliment. "Hinata are you okay, you look like you burning up?" Naruto asked in another concerned tone. "Y-yes N-naruto, I-m okay." Hinata said thinking 'Naruto's concerned about me, you baka why don't you tell him you love him, but what if he doesn't love me back I'll just tell him later.'

"Hinata are you listening to me?" Naruto asked even more concerned. If blushing could kill you then Hinata would die of it, "Y-yes N-naruto." They started to walk off the trail into the forest; hours would past until they came to a river. "Lets camp here Hinata." Naruto said. "Okay N-naruto." She agreed. "Okay I'll go get wood for a campfire." He said leaping off. Hinata decided to go and bathe, she took off her clothes and entered the river. At first her hair went straight up because the water was cold, then she adjusted to it.

Naruto found this big log and decided that would be enough for a fire, he started leap away back to the campsite when his stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry." He whined. 'Maybe I should kill something, or I could get a fish from the river.

'I better hurry before Naruto gets back, I would die of embarrassment is he saw me like this. (I actually think Hinata has a great body but a little too skinny, see boys and girls this is what low self-esteem could do to you and other stuff like anti-social skills and attempt-suicide which should not be tried cause it's well dangerous. Duh Alex thanks for being obvious .)

Naruto hit the landed on the ground with a soft thud but loud enough to be heard by Hinata. "Hinata, where are you?" Naruto called out. Hinata turned red she didn't know what to do, so she dived into the water. "Well maybe she had to 'use' a bush or something." He said while taking off his shirt and started to jump into the river. Hinata couldn't hold her breath so she had to surface. "OH MY GOD HINATA YOUR NAKED!" She heard Naruto screaming like a girl.

Well i won't turn this into a M fic so no lemons, and no description of how she looks and that are really descriptive. So you know what to do guys your reviews help me to make my story become better that why i rewritten this chapter. so review your ideas inspire me.


End file.
